Problem
Problem Problem is a song performed by Hayley. She felt that Portia is being too much of a bitch and after she was nice to her and she decided to show her how much she hates her. Lyrics You know what your problem is, your problem is, your problem is, whoa You know what your problem is you think you don't have a problem It's really bothering me cause you don't call when you say you will Yet I'm here still, I don't know why you just make me cry You know what your problem is you think you don't have a problem You walk around like you own the place, get out of my face Come on, get it together cause you're not worth the chase Baby you're a dime a dozen, yeah I should have seen it coming Should have run and hid when I had the chance, But then you caught me in some kind of trance And now I'm letting you know I'm leaving You're acting shady and your words were deceiving And I hope eventually that you'll learn to miss me Cause last night was the last time that you'll ever kiss me You know what your problem is you think you don't have a problem It's really bothering me cause you don't call when you say you will Yet I'm here still, I don't know why you just make me cry You know what your problem is you think you don't have a problem You walk around like you own the place, get out of my face Come on, get it together cause you're not worth the chase I ain't sorry if I broke your heart Cause baby you had mine broken from the very start I should have listen when my friends told me you had no class If you were standing right in front of me I'd kick your ass Believe me baby what I felt was real I gave you everything but you just couldn't deal The clock was ticking and baby now it's stopped I drop it like it's hot and you've been dropped cause you're not, what? You know what your problem is, your problem is, your problem is Believe me baby, just make me cry, Believe me baby, just make me cry, Believe me baby, just make me cry Pushed me to the edge so I'm pushing back Spotlight shines on me while you fade to black You're not in the game, you're in denial You're all kinds of lame, no class no style Sick and tired of your ish and your foolish pride Want me in your wish - baby step aside You know what your problem is you think you don't have a problem It's really bothering me cause you don't call when you say you will Yet I'm here still, I don't know why you just make me cry You know what your problem is you think you don't have a problem You walk around like you own the place, get out of my face Come on, get it together cause you're not worth the chase x2 ''Video'' '' '' Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs